Green
by BlueSockedVeela
Summary: She made him lose control and he loved it. Draco is an angry man who decides to act on his instinct. What would happen if someone walked in on them doing the inexplicable? DRAPPLE


**Disclaimer**: Draco and Astoria are not mine!

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoy my first fanfic ever.

It was still early in the morning, yet she found herself sitting under the kitchen window. She looked so beautiful and majestic sitting there on her chair calm and untroubled. She was silent and unmoving permitting the sun to do all the action. Since the silky ivory drapes were spread wide apart and the sun was shining ever so brightly, the rays were able to maneuver their way into the room begging for a reaction from her. Each ray illuminated a different angle or side of her pale features, wanting her to move or to respond or to shield herself from the burning light, but alas she would not. She still sat there, calm, beautiful and untroubled.

She was wearing a light-green colored cotton dress that made her look so elegant, so classy. It covered every single inch of her body not revealing any of the skin underneath. He liked the classy type.

Draco couldn't bring himself to resist anymore; she looked so… perfect. She was mesmerizing, hypnotic; she had something about her that he couldn't quite understand. He was fed up of sneaking glances; he needed to act on impulse now! Also, she was wearing green, and _green_ weakened him, belittled him, and even mocked him. He was struggling, and trying to control and brace himself, but the sexual tension was rising as each moment passed. He wouldn't be able to hold any longer…

Draco surrendered.

Draco marched towards her as he slithered his arms down his torso to reach the hem of his blouse and took it off. You could see the sweat prickling down his neck and finding its way down his chest to his bellybutton. He was a mess of sweat and lust and hunger. His eyes widened and pupils dilated as he reached his destined area and bent down to his knees. He rested his hands on the edges of the chair and just sat there hyperventilating because of _their_ closeness. "I… I can't take it anymore…" he muttered.

Crazy? Horny? Foolish? Irrational?

Draco grabbed the _**apple**_ off the chair and enveloped the mighty fruit in his fingers and sweaty palm. His whole body started shivering and vibrating and his lips were trembling. A whole exotic fantasy was playing in his head. He slowly and carefully approached his dry lips to the perfect skin and pressed a gentle kiss there. Then, he started nibbling on it, now both hands ferociously pushing the apple into his mouth. His knees failed him, and he feel to the floor, still clutching the apple closely to his mouth. As soon as some of her skin went down his throat, a weird sensation started flowing through his body. It was like weed; it created this sensation of happiness and ecstasy that took him to his own paradise… He needed more.

Draco started biting her savagely, the juice of the fruit drenching on his lips and chin. He altered her position, for he wanted to reach every area of green he could find. He started munching, breathing heavily in the process. He could feel something hard pressing against his trousers.

The curve, in the middle of her body, finally got through him and made him completely lose it. He started sexually nibbling now, his saliva drooling on her. He pushed her closer to his mouth and tried to bring his own head closer to her; he wanted them to be as close as possible. His teeth clenched into her skin, pecking… crunching… He was officially out of control! He almost resembled a beast with his bare chest. Sitting awkwardly on the floor, with his lover prey in his hands… He was moaning and moaning harder as he tried to crush her into his mouth. Lust and sweat and saliva and juice and outmost craziness all combined in one room. He was murmuring into her skin, "Apple, I-I lo-"

Footsteps could be heard. Someone was there; someone had the audacity to ruin the moment! Someone was going to walk on them, to deny them the pleasure of each other, to interrupt their love making and their love confessions.

Draco's wife Astoria entered the kitchen with an expression of awe and horror plastered on her face. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her practically bare shoulders. The silk-made dark green lingerie she was wearing was so alluring, yet Draco didn't even flinch. Astoria's long bronzed legs didn't do the trick, nor did her plump lips nor did her wild hair…Draco wouldn't even budge. Yet his eyes traumatized her, they held within them the look of someone betrayed and someone angry. He looked mad and wild. Perhaps even devilish. Composing herself together, Astoria's mouth went agape, and then she muttered, "Draco… Honey? What are you doing with that _**pair**_?"

**Author's Note**: I am not crazy, I swear, even if my mother didn't have me tested.


End file.
